


comfort of strangers

by virvoyt



Category: Bastille (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvoyt/pseuds/virvoyt
Summary: роман на одну ночь, сентиментализм и одиночество.





	comfort of strangers

_and you’ve kissed him, and he’ll never forgive you_

 

Когда мир рушится вокруг, Мэтти лишь хочет запечатлеть это в памяти, оставить, как один из бесконечных, шаблонных сюжетов, что начинаются в душном помещении клуба и оканчиваются среди смятых простыней и неловкости.

Мэтти чувствует себя больным, опустошенным, оболочка тела и ноющие кости, и усталость — не что-то эфемерное, а неподъемной тяжестью на плечи и желанием упасть.

Искать незнакомца, обнаружить друг друга, пересечение взглядов и пальцев, отчаянное и печальное вьётся нитью цвета крови между мизинцами, притягивает неотвратимо. Мэтти предлагает, и Дэн соглашается, удивление пульсирует под кожей, замедленная съёмка кораблекрушения или катастрофического схождения планет с орбит, дисгармония космического пространства. Не думать и не рефлексировать.

Мэтти говорит таксисту свой адрес, смазано и быстро, касается предплечья Дэна. Хлопает дверью.

У него лёгкие саднят от дыма, и режет глаза мелькающей яркостью рекламных вывесок сквозь веки, на радиостанции крутят что-то об озарении мира и том, что делает тебя прекрасной. Таксист прибавляет громкость. Пальцы Дэна вторят ритму музыки по его колену, раскладка клавишных остается в воображении, раз, два, три смазанным прикосновением аккордов. Дэн говорит тихо:

— Я думал, что они выиграют X-Фактор.

Мэтти пожимает плечом, его внимание замыкается в отблеске циферблата наручных часов на запястье; теряется в короткой вибрации телефона где-то в кармане, равномерном фоновом гуле автомобильного двигателя.

— Это было бы слишком предсказуемо, — все-таки говорит Мэтти.

Он отвечает на смс от Росса, отправляет несколько эмодзи Адаму, прислоняется к плечу Дэна, джинсовая, плотная ткань под щекой и лёгкий запах туалетной воды. Таксист едва слышно подпевает последнему куплету, меняет радиостанцию на выпуск новостей. Хочется дремать, но отвлекает линия скулы и последняя сводка курса валют на рынке.

С водителем расплачивается он.

Из центра — в темные улицы и накрапывающий дождь, город погружается в тишину, в капли, стекающие за ворот худи по шее, кеды промокают в калейдоскопе грязной воды на асфальте.

Есть — апартаменты на окраине Лондона, ключ, не попадающий с первого раза в замок, и приглушённый тепло-желтый свет лестничных проемов. Дэн дышит прерывисто, тяжело, остановились пять ступеней назад, целовались бестолково и тихо, чуть пьяно. Хлопок двери и куртка, сброшенная на спинку стула, прижаться к шее и обхватить руками. Есть — глубокий, взволнованный взгляд и тихое, я не уверен. Мэтти говорит:

— Хорошо.

Хорошо, потому что он сам не уверен, возбуждение прокатывается медленными, мягкими волнами, смывая лихорадочную спешку и пламя нетерпения. Хорошо, потому что нужно оторваться от чужого рта усилием воли, каждое действие искривляется сюрреализмом. Ты не хочешь задумываться. Не можешь, иначе возникнет слишком много но, где это всё навредит будущей карьере, и ты не напишешь больше и строчки о влюблённости в других людей.

Спотыкается об ботинки в прихожей, цепляется за плечо, больно и резко, говорит что-то о бардаке. Осматривается и улыбается тебе уголком рта, интимно и тепло, знает тысячу лет, футболка чуть влажная, волосы в большем беспорядке, чем до, и говорит:  
— Мне нравится дизайн.  
Свет не горит, Мэтти платит полторы тысячи фунтов в месяц, и обои бы с радостью поменял вместе с мебелью и цветовой гаммой, но находит в себе вежливое:  
— Спасибо.

Стены растекаются черно-синими отблесками, тают в блеклом уличном освещении, и переулки тонут в дождевой воде, у него — гитара, прислонённая к спинке дивана, оставленные чашки из-под кофе и ночной вечер, тихий, хрупкий, переливающийся струнами мелодии, которую никогда не сыграть.

— Это мой самый неловкий секс без обязательств, — говорит Мэтти, когда стягивает худи, бросает не глядя в сторону. Дэн тихо смеётся. Они замирают в темноте комнаты, ненавязчиво и неотвратимо.  
— Без обязательств?  
Мэтти не знает, как ответить, мнет край чужой футболки пальцами, не касаясь кожи.  
— Судя по всему.  
Дэн кивает. Какие у них обязательства, переспал и забыл, написал несколько строк, упомянул в песне. Но ты солжешь, если признаешься, что это произойдет сейчас, солжешь, потому что делаешь шаг назад, и есть честное:  
— Я не готов к сексу.  
Ради него, ради себя, ради завтрашнего утра без стыда и раскаяния, ради мягкого прикосновения к предплечью. Дэн говорит:  
— Хорошо. Я тоже, если честно. — он тихо и чуть неловко смеется, Мэтти накрывает его ладонь своей.

Мэтти улыбается неуверенно. Детали, которые никогда не были важными, приобретают новые грани. Мир расплывается по углам, теряясь полумраком и неясными тенями, вымышленный, размытый неуверенным движением кисти в акварели.  
Мэтти убирает вездесущие волосы с лица, говорит:  
— У меня где-то было вино, — ведет Дэна за собой.

Опираясь на кухонную стойку, он подбирает ноты в голове, передаёт открытую бутылку и вытряхивает полную пепельницу в мусорное ведро.

На подоконнике обнаруживается забытая, полупустая пачка Мальборо, Мэтти открывает окно, щёлкает зажигалкой.

Через несколько затяжек меняет сигарету на бутылку. Дэн затягивается, неумело и слишком быстро, кашляет, Мэтти забирает ее обратно со смешком. Стряхивает пепел в чашку.

Мэтти хочет спросить, что делать дальше, хочет спросить, потому что все идёт не так, где теперь пролегают границы между ними, кристальное спокойствие переливается оттенками синевы на коже, оседает пряностью на языке. Он решает сам.

Тушит сигарету одним движением.

Делает еще глоток.

Мэтти не включает свет, целует нежно и медленно, смазывая по губам резкость табачного дыма и вина, тянет прохладой и сыростью, запахом мокрых листьев поздней весны.

Это должно быть о случайном сексе, но слишком много личного напоказ, раскрытый роман Капоте и начатая упаковка антидепрессанта, заметки на столе рядом с тёмной оправой очков, фатальная беззащитность взгляда и мягкое прикосновение губами. Слишком много личного, живого в отчаянности хватки, меньше пространства между, можно ли стать целым из.

До отвратительного громко звучит оповещение о смс, сделать шаг назад, лопатки холодит сквозняком, Мэтти смахивает уведомление, думает, а почему бы и нет, быстро ищет нужную песню, и взгляд напротив — проникновенный, теплый, Мэтти берет чужую ладонь и притягивает ближе в узком кухонном проёме.

Можно ли, когда тихо играет медленно-тягучее под жанром инди-поп, и есть — неторопливый танец, что больше похоже на покачивание под музыку в духе выпускного бала, на котором не был, ездил на фестиваль, послал к черту учебу, сейчас и здесь не ведёт, разница в росте, и ты не слишком грациозен, он тоже. Дэн говорит:  
— Я мог бы влюбиться в тебя.

Так просто, что зачем дышать, слишком просто, как поэма без красивой концовки на белизне листа, слишком сложно, как вереница отношений и собственных ошибок. Мэтти сглатывает, слишком резко сжимает пальцы на ткани футболки, касается губами чужого подбородка.

У них нет будущего, и настоящее смыто алкоголем и дождевой водой, одиночеством и необходимостью. Этого не изменить.

Он закрывает глаза и под припев, лиричное и отчаянное, целует, кинематографическая съемка фильма или эпизода сериала под идеальный саундтрек.

Мог бы, где не приходится делить одни сцены и одну столицу, одну страну, разные полюса взглядов на уклад жизни, и один — на общество, и слишком много желаний, слишком много прикосновений.

Мог бы, где Мэтти не отстраняется, сбалтывает лишнее, неуместный сентиментализм, сомкнутый стрелками часов в истории романа на одну ночь. Он изучает чужое лицо, россыпь едва заметных веснушек и светлость радужки, совсем близко, что можно разглядеть.

Почти три песни спустя, Дэн кидает короткий взгляд на часы и останавливается, Мэтти допивает вино, ведёт за запястье в направлении спальни.

— Я могу поспать на диване? — Дэн говорит это интонацией между вопросом и утверждением, и Мэтти едва слышно фыркает.  
— Только если пинаешься.

Обнимает среди простыней и тишины, где можно представить, что всего мира не существует, кроме: тёплого дыхания рядом, ладони на талии, росчерка ресниц по щекам. Уязвимость, что пугает до дрожи, мелких трещин в каркасе рёбер от биения изнутри.  
Мэтти говорит:  
— Я тоже мог бы влюбиться в тебя.

Встаёт стеной — музыка и поэзия, честолюбивые мечты и желание изменить мир, рассказать миру свою историю, свои чувства; и там, где нет группы в четырнадцать и плохого звука синтезатора в шкафу, пронзительной лирики и наркотиков, кульминации растерзанной на куски души — у них есть шанс.

Он обнимает Дэна слишком крепко, закрывает глаза.

Здесь нет.


End file.
